


[Podfic of] people say (we're so weird)

by the24thkey



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: In which some WayV members know more than they'd like, some know less, and nobody has a crush on Ten, okay.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic of] people say (we're so weird)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [people say (we're so weird)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434001) by [sayounarahitori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayounarahitori/pseuds/sayounarahitori). 



Length: 01:04:14

Music: WayV - We Go Nanana

Download: [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/peoplesay.mp3)

Enjoy <3


End file.
